


Embrasse Moi Ici Et Maintenant

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [78]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2014, Footvent Calendar 2018 Day 2, German National Team, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bastian était ennuyé que Lukas ne l'ait pas embrassé sur le terrain.





	Embrasse Moi Ici Et Maintenant

Embrasse moi ici et maintenant

  
Bastian était vraiment heureux, ça faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient champions du monde avec l'Allemagne, c'était sûrement sa dernière coupe du monde alors il était surtout fier d'avoir réussi à décrocher le plus beau des titres avec ses vingt-deux coéquipiers. Ils étaient encore dans les vestiaires pour célébrer, la coupe passant de main en main, différentes chansons prônant que l'espace intime n'était qu'une illusion, le champagne coulant à flot, et leur entraîneur semblant s'amuser en parlant avec la chancelière. Philipp et Miroslav parlaient autour de verre, pendant que Thomas et Manuel s'embrassaient sans gêne. Bastian était quelque part jaloux d'eux, il aimerait être capable comme eux de pouvoir profiter de moment en public ou avec l'équipe en présence de Lukas. Polski avait toujours été plutôt réticent avec le fait de s'afficher de ce fait en public, alors plutôt dans la journée, quand ils étaient encore sur le terrain, Basti avait essayé de l'embrasser, mais comme à chaque fois, ç'avait fini en une simple bise. En pensant au loup, Lukas vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour célébrer.

  
''Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé tout à l'heure ?'' Bastian lui demanda, ses doigts jouant avec la médaille

''Tu le sais bien, les médias...'' Polski déposa un baiser sur sa joue

''J'aurais préféré que tu m'embrasses sur le terrain...''

''Je peux le faire tout de suite, mon chéri.''

''J'espère bien, mon champion.'' Lukas l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de lui, champion du monde alors.

  
Fin


End file.
